Save The Best For Last
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION OS « Je suppose que parfois la chose même que tu cherches est la seule que tu ne peux pas voir... » GeorgeAlicia


**RELU ET CORRIGE LE 14/08/05  
**

**

* * *

Kikooooooooooo à tous !**

**Et oui, comme vous voyez, je publie plein de truc ces temps-ci ! Et attendez vous à une petite surprise bientôt…mais shuuuuuuut je n'en dit pas plus !**

**Sinon, ce OS est une traduction et l'histoire a été écrite par **Crystal104**, elle est basé sur le couple George/Alicia et se déroule après leurs années à Poudlard.**

**J'espère que vos exams se sont bien passé, que vous allez passer des vacances d'enfer…personnellement tout va bien, juste envie de frapper mon frère qui s'amuse comme un malade à Werchter (ceux qui savent ce que c'est comprendront !)**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui…sauf peut-être…**

**Bonne lecture et BONNE VACANCESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

* * *

Alicia Spinnet se retourna dans son lit et gémit, en regardant l'horloge. Ca lui pris plusieurs secondes pour remarquer que c'était le milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi s'était-elle soudainement réveillée ? Sa question fut résolue par des coups à la porte de devant. Stupéfaite et confuse, Alicia se demanda qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte à cette heure matinale. La sonnette résonna plusieurs fois, ne s'arrêtant que pour quelques instants…cette personne était très persistante.

« George… » Pensa-t-elle soudainement avant de se glisser rapidement hors de sa couette et de saisir sa baguette magique sur sa table de chevet. Elle considéra son pyjama avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour allumer les lampes de la maison. Puis, persuadée que George ne s'inquiéterais pas de ce à quoi elle ressemblait au milieu de la nuit, Alicia traversa rapidement sa petite maison.

Elle atteignit le foyer et s'arrêta pendant une seconde, avant d'aller déverrouiller la porte et de l'ouvrir.

Il était là, les cheveux roux et les yeux verts, recherchant son aide. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment bien voir ses traits…c'était le milieu de la nuit et seule la faible lueur de la lune l'illuminait…mais elle connaissait assez son visage pour savoir que c'était lui…et son cœur s'emballa.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant rapidement son visage. Il entra à la lumière du foyer, son visage couvert de taches de rousseur s'illumina.

« Je suis perdu. » Il battit des cils et lui fit un sourire innocent.

« Tu es perdu ? »

« Oui, peut-être pourrais-je avoir un endroit où dormir pour la nuit…il fait plutôt frais dehors… »

Alicia hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas un étranger, c'était juste leur jeu.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'invitant à entrer. Il rentra et elle ferma la porte. « Une stupide fille t'a rendu ta liberté ? »

« J'ai pensé que ça marcherait cette fois. » Lui dit George Weasley, enlevant son manteau et l'accrochant sur le cintre.

« Honnêtement ? »

Il s'assit sur le divan et fut silencieux pendant un moment, réfléchissant. Il fit une grimace.

« Non, pas vraiment… » Il laissa échapper un faible rire et soupira. Alicia s'assit à côté de lui et plaça calmement sa main sur son genou. « Mais qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné cette fois ? Je veux dire, je veux juste…quelqu'un, je ne sais pas. »

« Je suis désolée, George... » Il se pencha, laissant sa tête (à lui) se reposer sur son épaule (à elle). « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il après un long moment. « Mes oreilles ne sont pas à la même hauteur ? » Alicia rigola mais George la coupa. « Est-ce que c'est mon nez ? Il a une drôle de forme…ou peut-être que c'est la taille de mes fesses. Ou peut-être que c'est la taille de m– »

« Gah ! » Alicia se boucha les oreilles, mais George tira avec effort sur ses bras.

« - - pieds…J'ai les pieds VRAIMENT grands, tu sais… »

Alicia ri, lui pinçant légèrement le bras. Il grimaça puis soupira.

« Je suis maudit. » Dit-t-il dramatiquement, plaçant le dos de sa main contre son front.

« Tu ne l'es pas. »

« Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir de copine ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il suppliait sa mère pour avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie.

« Tu PEUX. » Rappela Alicia. « Tu ne peux juste pas rester avec. »

George renifla et hocha la tête pour marquer son accord.

« Je sais, je sais mais…Je veux dire, peut-être…peut-être que Fred et moi devrions juste nous concentrer pour débuter nos affaires… »

« Vous pourriez…mais honnêtement, George, est-ce que c'est vraiment ton rêve ? »

« Ouais, ça l'est réellement. Je voulais juste me fixer peut-être un peu avant que nous ne commencions. Avoir une petite-amie, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Alicia inclina lentement la tête mais fit ensuite rapidement non.

« Vraiment je ne vois pas ce que ça à avoir avec le reste… » Lui dit-elle, haussant les épaules.

« Je voulais juste…je sais pas… »

« Trouver la bonne personne ? »

« Au moins avoir une relation de plus de deux semaines. »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas. » Alicia grimaça et dit rapidement, « J'aime bien ces visites que tu me rends à chaque fois… »

« Tu es la seule personne qui me comprenne, Alicia. »

« Et bien quel mensonge ! » Accusa Alicia, le frappant avec le coussin. « Besoin de te rappeler Fred ? »

« Et bien Fred c'est une histoire différente… »

Alicia le considéra pendant une seconde et inclina la tête…ça avait un sens. Il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas partager avec ton propre frère jumeau qui a une petite-amie régulière depuis leurs années de Poudlard.

« Et bien…lorsque tu as besoin de moi, je suis ici… »

« Aww, merci Licia ! » Dit George en jetant ses bras autour d'elle. C'était une sensation agréable- - familière comme quelque chose dont elle avait oublié l'existence. Ils se sont assis comme ça pendant un moment et Alicia ferma les yeux, souhaitant l'avoir avec elle pour toujours.

George repoussa finalement ses cheveux roux hors de ses yeux et respira profondément. Alicia l'observa, souriante.

« Bon…j'ai beaucoup à faire demain… » Alicia se leva et se dirigea vers le placard. Elle se teint sur la pointe des pieds, saisit un édredon et un oreiller supplémentaire pour lui. Elle utilisa l'apesanteur pour lui envoyer l'édredon mais il le reçu en plein visage.

« Agh ! » Répondit-il.

« Encore la Poursuiveuse qui est en moi. »

« Sois heureuse qu'il n'y ait aucun club de Batteur près d'ici. » Plaisanta George.

« Bon…bonne nuit George. Dors bien. » Lui dit-elle, hérissant ses cheveux et se tournant pour partir.

« Ne laisse pas les éléphants jouer au cricket dans ton lit. » Cria George.

« Seulement au Quidditch. » Elle répondit et disparu dans sa chambre.

Cependant, elle n'alla pas dormir. Au lieu de ça elle entra dans sa salle de bain pour voir exactement à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle rigola, réalisant que ses cheveux bruns étaient tous en l'air. Mais pendant qu'elle riait, quelques larmes s'écoulèrent goutte à goutte hors de ses yeux. Elle se pencha contre le mur et glissa très lentement vers le bas. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'enroule ses bras autour d'elle, pleurant silencieusement. Elle essaya de s'arrêter mais ses larmes continuèrent juste à sortir de ses yeux comme une fontaine. Après les avoir finalement contrôlées, Alicia renifla et se demanda si pleurer était nécessaire. Elle détestait pleurer, c'était injustifié. Elle se frotta les yeux et soupira profondément, se tenant droite et regarda encore dans le miroir. Elle saisit sa brosse à cheveux, un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire, enlevant avec rage les nœuds de ses cheveux. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent et elle laissa tomber sa brosse. Ca claqua comme un écho alors qu'elle se couvrait la bouche et retenait son souffle, priant à elle-même de ne pas pleurer.

« Il y avait un moment, George Weasley, où j'ai souhaité que tu me dises que tu m'aimais. » Dit tranquillement Alicia. « Qu'est ce qui ne VA pas avec toi ? » Elle frappa de sa main le miroir et ferma les yeux. « Comment pourrais-tu donner ton amour à quelqu'un d'autre et partager tes rêves avec moi ? » Elle fit une grimace en se rendant compte à quel point elle était égoïste. Elle soupira et se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré, non, ou planifié mais…d'une manière ou d'une autre s'en est assez. » Elle inclina la tête, se rassurant. Elle se força à sourire et fit couler de l'eau. Elle s'éclaboussa un peu le visage et saisi une serviette, séchant son visage tout en se tournant pour partir.

Mais elle se cogna dans quelque chose. Alicia gela sur place, et enleva lentement la serviette de son visage, pour se retrouver face à face avec un dénommé Weasley qui était censé aller dormir sur le divan dans l'autre pièce. Un George Weasley à demi-nu. Il avait enlevé sa chemise. Habituellement elle l'aurait remarqué, et aurait peut-être fait une remarque…mais pas cette fois.

« J'allais te dire de sortir du beurre de cacahuètes - - » Commença à dire George, mais c'était évident qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Il regardait le plancher, embarrassé. Il bégaya.

« Depuis…combien de temps tu es la ? »

« Pas longtemps… » Dit-il, ne la regardant pas. Le menton d'Alicia trembla.

« Tu as tout entendu… »

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes avant que George ne réponde avec un signe d'assentiment. Le tonnerre gronda à distance.

Alicia ne savait pas quoi dire, et apparemment, George non plus.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Demanda-t-il, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Comment j'aurais pu ! » Elle pouvait à peine croire qu'elle était en train d'avoir cette conversation.

« Ca nous aurait à tout les deux épargné beaucoup de temps… »

« Je sais, je s- » Alicia fit une pause et le regarda. Il l'a regardait aussi, ces yeux verts pénétrant les siens. Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux pendant un très long moment avant que George ne se déplace, caressant de sa main son visage (à elle). Le cœur d'Alicia s'arrêta alors qu'il se penchait en avant. Elle ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ses sens doublèrent, son cœur cognait et son souffle devint plus court. Tout se fini assez tôt, et Alicia se trouva complètement stupéfiée alors que George la regardait encore dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime vraiment. » Il semblait réellement soulagé de le dire.

Alicia respira profondément et soupira.

« Je suppose que parfois la chose même que tu cherches est la seule que tu ne peux pas voir… » Chuchota George. C'était poétique. Il n'avait jamais rien dit de pareil à elle, ou à quelqu'un d'autre…Elle le regardait encore. Il semblait vraiment nerveux à travers la lumière mate émise dans le vestibule. Nerveux, mais pourtant soulagé.

« Est-ce que ce monde n'est pas fou ? » Lui demanda Alicia, riant légèrement. George hocha la tête, souriant d'un air heureux. Alicia lui sourit en retour et éclata soudainement de rire. George ri aussi et se déplaça pour l'embrasser encore. Expert, George plaça une main sur sa hanche, les lèvres encore fermées, et l'autre dans son dos. Il l'attira plus près de lui alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains sur sa poitrine et ses épaules.

Ils se déplacèrent maladroitement mais pourtant avec élégance vers son lit. Fermant toujours ses lèvres, Alicia tomba en arrière, George se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Après quelques instants où leurs lèvres se caressèrent, George rompu le baiser et se dégagea. Alicia regarda son visage et émit un petit rire.

« Quoi ? » Sourit George, clignant des yeux.

« J'ai pensé que notre chance était passée…Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y aurait un nous. »

George enleva les cheveux hors de son visage alors qu'il répondait, « Tu me connais… » Il l'embrassa, « Je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. » Alicia souri gentiment mais alors que George allait encore l'embrasser, elle l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant concerné.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un faible rire. « Je veux que tu me respectes… »

George hocha la tête. « Je respecte ça. » Lui dit-il.

« Je respecte que tu respectes ça… »

« Et je respecte que tu respectes que je respecte ça. » Ajouta George en souriant.

Alicia rigola. « Bien. » Dit-elle. « Maintenant que c'est résolu… » Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu… » Commença à dire George mais il s'arrêta. La foudre éclata. George n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir le dire.

« Oui ? » Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de paraître favorable à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Veux attendre…Je veux dire, aller sans réfléchir…ceci… »

Alicia cligna des yeux, interloquée.

« Je…et bien, habituellement, je ne …on va juste continuer tout droit, tu sais ? » Ajouta-t-il très rapidement. Le regard d'Alicia s'adoucit. « Je veux juste que notre première fois soit…soit… » Il cherchait le bon mot.

« Spéciale ? » Proposa Alicia.

« Plus que ça ! » George se laissa tomber et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Alicia l'observa alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « J'ai toujours eu la fille et tout était toujours basé sur ce qui concerne…la partie physique. » Il semblait embarrassé.

Alicia rigola nerveusement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Protesta George le visage tout rouge. Alicia avait toujours aimé la façon dont les Weasley rougissaient.

« Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu ne sais pas garder de petite-amie. » Suggéra Alicia, aussi gentiment qu'elle le pouvait. Il émit un soupir dramatique et hocha la tête, en se tournant vers elle. Elle lui fit un sourire, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je veux attendre parce que… » Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa gentiment, « je veux que notre première fois soit purement magique. » Maintenant ce fut le tour d'Alicia de rougir. Il libéra sa main et retomba en arrière sur le lit. « Tu sais… Comme lorsque ta baguette magique envoie des petites étincelles d'énergie quand tu ressens quelque chose d'extrême…quand tu viens de faire la bonne potion, ou que tu envoies le bon sort et que ça ne peut être que magique… » Alicia hocha la tête, sachant que George avait pensé à ça depuis un bout de temps. « Je t'aime depuis un temps trop long pour que ça ne le sois pas. »

Alicia secoua la tête et se coucha en face de lui, plaçant sa tête sur un de ses bras. « Depuis combien de temps… ? »

« Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. » Lui dit George, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage couvert de taches de rousseur.

« Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

« Ah ! Je ne suis pas le seul ! » George poussa légèrement son épaule. « Tu ne me l'as pas dit non plus. »

« Bien…mais… »

« Ah ! Coupable à charges… »

« Et bien tu m'aimes depuis plus longtemps que moi ici ! » Elle le poussa légèrement à l'épaule.

« Vrai ? »

« Oui, je t'ai détesté toute la première année… » Alicia joua avec son drap de lit.

« Pourquoi ? » Il se redressa, en riant.

« Oh, je ne sais pas.. » Commença Alicia, se redressant également. « Peut-être parce que tu étais tellement méchant avec moi ! »

George haussa les épaules. « J'essayais juste de te dire mon amour. »

Alicia croisa les jambes et demanda alors, « Tu m'aimes depuis huit ans ? »

« Sept ans et demi. » La corrigea-t-il. Ils avaient seulement quitté Poudlard depuis un an et demi.

« J'ai commencé à t'aimer en 3ème année... » Dit tranquillement Alicia.

« Quand nous sommes devenus amis… » Dit george. Alicia acquit. « Je sais que j'avais peur de te le dire parce que - - »

« Je ne voulais pas te perdre. » Dirent-ils ensemble.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment alors que George se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ressenti une vague de désir une seconde fois et elle secoua la tête incrédule. « Est-ce que nous appartenons vraiment l'un à l'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle plus stupéfaite qu'interrogative.

« Qui a écrit le livre de l'amour ? » Demanda George.

« Est-ce vraiment de l'amour ? » Interrogea-t-elle, se demandant si les mots n'étaient pas trop forts.

« Qui s'en inquiète ! » Rigola George. Alicia essaya de sourire mais elle avait encore l'impression que ce n'était pas bon. George sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« C'est correct, Alicia… » Il embrassa son front. « Pourquoi es-tu si effrayée de sauter le pas ? » Il lui releva le menton.

« Parce que j'ai peur que personne ne me rattrape… » Il la regarda dans les yeux. Le tonnerre gronda juste à ce moment-là et la pluie commença à tomber. « Je te rattraperais toujours. » Chuchota George, l'embrassant encore. Cette fois c'était intense cependant…plus que jamais comme si c'était leur gîte à eux deux. Son cœur martelait et sa peau était parcourue de picotements. Il la pris dans ses bras et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux (à elle), embrassant son cou et revenant pour la fixer dans les yeux. La pluie frappait fort sur la fenêtre alors qu'ils restaient couchés mais éveillés dans le lit.

George ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais juste à ce moment là le tonnerre gronda brusquement. Alicia et George sursautèrent, Alicia cacha son visage dans la poitrine de George. Le grondement sembla continuer pour toujours avant qu'Alicia ne put le réentendre, elle se rendit compte de la difficulté qu'elle avait à respirer et que George riait amusé. Alicia souriant commença à rire aussi.

« Tu as sursauté TELLEMENT fort ! » Lui dit-il, mettant son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu as sursauté aussi ! » Alicia se sentie trembler.

« Froid ? » Demanda George.

« Et fatiguée… »

« Sommeil ? »

« Je pense que oui. »

Ils rampèrent tous les deux (en réalité, George roula plus qu'autre chose) vers la tête du lit et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. George attira Alicia plus proche, son bras autour de sa taille. Elle mit ses jambes entre les siennes et enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux encore une fois et respira profondément.

« Je ne nous avais jamais imaginé ici... » Dit tranquillement George.

Et Alicia dut convenir, qu'elle non plus…et ils tombèrent tous les deux endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre cette nuit par le simple bruit du ciel qui se déchire.


End file.
